


Two can play the teasing game

by MaxxieGalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxieGalaxy/pseuds/MaxxieGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you invite someone to watch a movie. And sometimes you invite someone to "watch a movie".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two can play the teasing game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/gifts), [Kenjiandco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjiandco/gifts).



> Okayyyy this is finally finished I can't believe it took me so long but eh at least it's here now. I think this is my second time writing smut in english, but I hope you like it :)  
> And this is also my first time writing Jeanmarco.
> 
> == the boys have been together for more than a year and decided to ditch the condoms after getting tested. Please cover up when having sex with people unless you're 100% sure it's safe==
> 
> This is a gift to AA and Kenji because they basically motivated me to try writing again. Thanks Kenji for the tips and helping me improve!

Jean and Marco are lounging on Jean’s bed, watching Ferris Bueller’s Day Off for at least the tenth time since they know each other. Exams are finally over and they’re ready to go home for Christmas break the morning after. Eren left the dorm earlier telling Jean that he would be spending the night out before hurrying to the door before Jean had time to question him about the fancy clothes and his poor attempt at styling his shaggy hair. The guy probably has a date with that strange senior student with the perpetual bitch face that Jean sees sometime at the library.

With Eren out of the way, Jean and Marco finally have the opportunity to spend a night together after so many nights studying, drinking coffee, studying again and maybe crying a little bit. The movie is just an excuse, really. They both know they won’t be able to see each other for a few weeks and not ten minutes after the beginning of the film, Marco leans toward Jean and kisses the corner of his mouth before wrapping his arm around his waist. Jean looks at him from the corner of his eye and smirks. Most people assume Marco is a sweet and shy guy but after almost a year of dating him, Jean knows that there’s more to him.

Jean pretends to not notice Marco’s fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He’s in the mood for some teasing, wanting to see Marco get bolder and bolder in his attempts at getting a reaction from him. Controlling his breathing is a challenge when Marco slips his hand under his clothes and softly rakes his fingernails along Jean’s ribs.

Marco nuzzles the crook of Jean’s neck and trail soft kisses up to his ear.

“You seem very interested in the movie, mmh?” he says, his other hand moving onto Jean’s knee.

Jean just hums, his gaze not moving from the laptop screen balanced on the bed. He’s not sure how long he can keep the stoic attitude. The collar of his t-shirt feels too tight, blood rushes to his cheeks so fast it makes him dizzy for a second and he’s painfully aware of the bulge in his jeans. Damn, anticipation is making him even more aroused that he would normally be.

Marco nips at his earlobe and Jean’s breath hitches in his throat. The hand under his shirt became more insistent, fingernails digging deeper in the flesh just above Jean’s hips, while the other one trails softly toward his crotch.

It takes Jean all the self-control he can muster to not reciprocate the attention. At this point, the movie is just a blubbering of noise in the background, Jean’s mind is miles away from it, trying to restrain himself from turning his head until his and Marco’s lips meet.

“Jean, stop doing that”

“Doing what?” Jean says with a fake innocent smile

“You know exactly what I’m talking about” Marco replies, his grip on Jean’s leg increasing significantly

“Nuh uh, tell me”

“This. Teasing me, pretending that I’m not affecting you at all. This is driving me crazy Jean.”

“ _You’re_ calling _me_ a tease? Man you’ve got some nerve- nngh.” Jean’s sentence fades into a whine when Marco’s hand cups his erection in his now too tight jeans. “Fuck, Marco.”

“That’s more like it” His boyfriend chuckles.  He moves his other hand higher under Jean’s t-shirt, reaching for his pierced nipple and starts playing with it.

Jean throws his head back and tilts it on the side to catch Marco’s lips, smothering them with soft kisses. Marco pinches his nipple harder while palming at Jean’s crotch more insistently with his other hand.

Jean is now panting against Marco’s mouth, who takes the opportunity to bite softly at the blonde’s lower lip.

He hasn’t made a move to touch Marco until now, but he can’t fight the urge to grab his boyfriend’s face any longer, thumbs stroking gently over freckled cheeks as they deepen their kiss.

The badly insulated dorm room is getting warmer by the minute as things heat up between the both of them. It doesn’t take long until they’re only clad in boxers and grinding against each other, kissing deeply and moaning into each other’s mouth. Marco goes back to playing with Jean’s nipples, driving tiny shocks of pleasure through the blonde’s body at every flick of his fingers on the sensitive skin.

He got the piercings for his eighteenth birthday and never regretted it once Marco discovered their whole potential. Now Marco’s making good use of them: he tugs a little bit at the rings, eliciting tiny moans from Jean.

“Fffffuck, ah—“

“Mmmh” Marco whispers “Want more, baby?”

“Ah— Yes, yes, fuck, Marco I need you so bad.”

Marco reaches into Jean’s boxers, wraps slender fingers around his dick and strokes slowly. Jean’s back arches up on the mattress.

 "That’s it baby, don't hold back" Marco whispers as his pace increases, leaving a panting, moaning, dishevelled Jean under his hand. Marco's mouth is everywhere on Jean, trailing soft kisses along his jaw, down his neck, nipping at the skin of his collarbones, and reaches to the piercings once again and bites softly. The reaction is immediate, and Jean is now begging Marco to go faster, to take him and do whatever he wants to him. "Marco baby i need you right now, please, please, please."

"Mmmh so sweet, Jean, darling…D'you want me?”

"For fuck's sake Marco, ah hnng just... fuck me already!" Jean's hips are rutting against Marco’s, their erections rubbing against each other's.

Marco reaches for Jean's nightstand where he knows his boyfriend keeps the lube. He coats his fingers with the liquid and circles a finger around Jean's entrance. Marco decides Jean deserves to be teased a little bit longer after the stunt he pulled on him earlier, so he keeps circling his finger, again and again, never entering but still stimulating the sensitive nerves until Jean's squirming under him.

It's too intense for Jean. His mind is going crazy with how much he wants, no, _needs_ Marco. That's when his boyfriend decides to flip him over. Jean's now sprawled on his bed, his chest pressed against the mattress and his ass lifted in the air, his knees trembling from expectation. Marco 's fingers are back to teasing him mercilessly for a few moments until one knuckle breaches Jean's entrance and starts massaging him, softly first but soon Jean is relaxed enough so his boyfriend can insert a second and then a third finger easily.

“M…Marco!” Jean cries out, almost weeping and clutching his pillow as if his life depends on it. “I need you I fucking need you—“

That’s when he feels Marco’s cock, sleek with lube, rubbing against his ass before penetrating him. At _fucking_ last.

“Alright darling?” Marco whispers, moving gently to let his boyfriend get accustomed with the feeling.

For answer, Jean moves back his hips until Marco’s cock is entirely settled inside of him. He can hear a gasp behind him, and then feels Marco’s hand grabbing his hips tightly, fingers digging in flesh and nails scraping at his pale skin. The movements are still slow at first but when Marco thinks that Jean can take it, he snaps his hips forward with more strength than before. Skin against skin echoes in the room, louder and louder as Marco’s pace increases with each thrust. Marco moves one of his hands in between Jean’s shoulder blades, pinning him down on the mattress even more firmly than before. His other hand is still firmly set on his hip, leaving red half-moon prints in the delicate skin.

Jean’s helpless, being fucked from behind, his face half buried in his pillow and he fucking loves it, he loves when Marco gets in this mood, he loves being held down by his usually sweet boyfriend. He fucking loves it and he fucking loves Marco for giving him that.

Jean moves his hand to grab his cock. Marco’s fast and rough pace is almost too much for him, he needs release soon. But his boyfriend notices the movement and grabs his wrist tightly, stopping Jean from touching himself. He twists his arm until it’s bent in Jean’s back, leaving him unable to move even more than before.

Marco bends forward to Jean’s ear and murmurs “Sorry honey, today you come untouched.”

He then shifts a bit, adjusting his position and slams _hard_ , his dick hitting Jean’s prostate perfectly at every movement of his hips. This is too much; Jean’s crying out so loud that it’s would be a miracle if no one hears him from the other side of the hallway. Marco’s everywhere, inside him, above him, against him. His skin is burning at every touch, his prostate mercilessly stimulated, and all he can do is rut back as well as he can while moaning Marco’s name like a litany.

His orgasm is slowly building though his trembling body, increasing until everything blurs around him and all he’s aware of are Marco’s arm sneaking tightly around his chest as he spills himself on the mattress underneath him.

“That’s it, that’s it, come on baby, come for me.” Marco says “I love you so much Jean, you’re so beautiful like that.”

Marco keeps thrusting for a few moments until he climaxes too, whispering love in Jean’s ear and kissing his neck.

They both fall back on the bed, exhausted and panting, limbs tangled in a sweaty mess and fall asleep without even cleaning themselves.


End file.
